Earth-19/Story Arcs
This is a comprehensive list of all story arcs in Earth-19. The main arc is not listed here as very few episodes do not fall within it. All sub arcs and non-related arcs are listed with a brief synopsis and a list of episodes that fall within them. Arcs are listed in the order in which they begin. If two arcs begin in the same episode, then the arc that finishes first is listed first. Search for the Crystals Arc This arc involved the Plumbers' and The Elite's competition over Rigon's crystals. The Elite wanted the crystals to gain access to the Infinity Pool, while the Plumbers were trying to stop them. The first crystal was found by Paper shortly after the team met Crash for the first time. After Hornbok awoke from Lotin's control, Hornbok asks Paper about the crystal as he observes it. Lotin gained possession of the crystal when he captured Paper a week later. Unknowingly, Lotin gave the crystal to Paper while he was under his own free will, and the latter took it back to the Academy. Lotin gained the crystal back from the recruits during their sabotaged field exam, but the power of the crystal made him, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer teleport away before he could use it to kill the recruits. Some time after this, the Elite realized that they would need to find three more crystals in order to fulfill their plans. Ultimately, the Elite found all four crystals and went to the Infinity Pool. *The Bully *Dark Days *Detention *Paper and Pencil *Unit Test Academy Wars Arc While the Plumbers maintained the Plumbers' Academy, the Elite, specifically Lucifer ran the Villain's Academy, and both sides constantly tried to infiltrate the other's Academy. While there were many attempts by the Elite to completely destroy the Academy, there were a couple of operations, the main one involving Rex, an apprentice of Lucifer who was sent to the Plumbers' Academy as a spy, who was eventually expelled. He was ultimately expelled after attempting to steal the entire Academy. Lotin also took a sample of Paper's DNA in order to clone him. Later, the Plumbers sent Water to the Villain's Academy to spy on Lotin. He returned and the mission was unsuccessful. After being captured, Paper eventually arrived back at the Plumbers' Academy, and his clone attacked a few days later. Eventually, the Plumbers realized that the Paper who attack was actually the real Paper, and was only pretending to be controlled by Lotin. *New Student *Expelled *Assembly *Secret Student *Comprehension *Paper and Pencil (arc finale) Return of Rigon Arc This arc involved the prophecy in the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum that deals with the return of Rigon. The Elite's goal was to gain ultimate power in order to control Rigon, while the Plumbers wanted to seal Rigon back into his prison immediately after he escaped. The prophecy book made the Plumbers realize that Sci was the son of Rigon, the Child of Darkness, and that he would eventually betray the Plumbers and sacrifice himself so that his father could return. Meanwhile, Paper discovered that he was the new Guardian of the Child of Darkness, and it was his responsibility to defeat Rigon and save Sci. The Elite constantly interfered with the Plumbers plans to save the galaxy, as did Virton, the original Guardian. Ultimately, Rigon was freed, but Paper and Virton worked together to seal him back in his prison and save Sci. *Report *Cheaters *Ghosts in the Machine *Mid Term, Part 2 *Ancient History *The Guardian *Hindsight *Final Exam, Part 1 *Final Exam, Part 2 *Final Exam, Part 3 (arc finale) The Great Triangle Arc This arc involves the three planets that make up the Great Triangle: Aldabarbaria, Betelgusia, and Pollunia. It is one of the few arcs other than the main arc to span between series. It is also an ongoing arc. *Liberation *Man in the Mirror *Skeleton Key *Contagion *Out With the Old *In With the New *Prelude to Destruction *Stasis *Appearance *Metamorphosis *The Second Guardian *Changing of the Guard *Archive *The Pen and the Sword *Now You Sea Me *Festival *War Games *Serenade The Haven Arc This arc involves the mysterious appearance of the Haven, an artificial satellite for refugees, near the Earth. It is an ongoing arc that is intermixed with The Great Triangle Arc. *Final Exam, Part 3 *Homecoming, Part 1 *Homecoming, Part 2 *Plumbers on Ice *Double Vision *Gauntlet *Contraband *Contagion *The Aftermath *Stasis *Appearance *Metamorphosis *The Second Guardian *Demons *Changing of the Guard *Archive *The Pen and the Sword *Now You Sea Me *Festival *War Games *Serenade *Life, the Universe, and Everything (likely arc finale) November 15 Arc This arc involves the coordinated attack against the Plumbers on November 15, 2026. It is an ongoing story arc, and is a sub-arc of The Great Triangle Arc. *Stasis *Appearance *Metamorphosis *The Second Guardian *Demons *Changing of the Guard *Archive (arc finale) Investigation of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum Arc This arc begins with Bink, Will, and Cassie acquiring a copy of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum in order to investigate it and figure out its origins, including the identity of its author. It is an ongoing arc. *Archive *The Pen and the Sword *Serenade References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd